


memories are nothing to me

by wormsinthebrain



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Brief mention of knives, I swear, Light Angst, M/M, contrary to the summary no one dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23038186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wormsinthebrain/pseuds/wormsinthebrain
Summary: Hinata smiles, and drives the blade home.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	memories are nothing to me

**Author's Note:**

> brought to you by a steaming pile of Garbage

“Who are you?”

A simple question in a complex situation. Hinata supposes Kageyama couldn’t be blamed for his confusion. If the roles were reversed he’d be asking the same thing too.

He plasters on a fake smile. “I’m Hinata Shouyou. We were, um… We’re friends.”

Kageyama’s mouth forms a thin line. He looks down and fiddles with his hands, a gesture so familiar that Hinata’s chest aches with the need to embrace Kageyama and never let go. He forces himself to put one foot in front of the other until he’s standing by the foot of the hospital bed.

“I- Look, I’m sorry that I don’t remember you,” Kageyama says, a tad brusque and a lot resigned. He looks tired, probably from having to repeat that statement over and over again to somber friends and disconsolate family.

Hinata stares at the IV drip hanging by the bed, willing himself not to cry or do something embarrassing, like dive into Kageyama’s arms, nestle himself in the space between his neck and shoulder and tell him the real nature of their (past) relationship. He couldn’t be sure if this Kageyama was the same volleyball nerd he’d fallen in love with years ago. He doesn’t want to know the answer.

Kageyama’s apology was like being handed a knife, and accepting it meant impaling himself. But at this point, he thinks, he has nothing left to lose. He died with Tobio’s memories; The current him standing before his first love is a stranger to Kageyama and to himself.

So Hinata smiles, and drives the blade home.

“Don’t worry about it.”


End file.
